Winnimeo
by Winnie Beatles
Summary: PG just to be safe. At the Cadet Graduation ceremony, a kidnapping is in progress. All the cadets are stolen, including Numbuh 4's little cousin, Winnie. Based on the Book Mattimeo by Brian Jacques.
1. The fight

The Fight

"Winnie, Winifred Beatles!"

Numbuh 4 was furious, that little rouge of a cousin had escaped his vision, again! Last time this happened she had stolen four sodas from him. Nonetheless, he was responsible for the Kids Next Door operative in training and of making sure she was ready to graduate and a full-fledged warrior by, now, two days since that's when the ceremony was.

"Hey Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 called. "Winnie's giving this 30c guy a real whoopin'. C'mon!"

Numbuhs 2 and 5 were the first to spot them. The two kids were locked in combat. They scratched, kicked, bit, and spat furiously. Numbuh 5 ran over and tried to pry the enraged creatures apart. Numbuh 2 ran over to help. He grabbed Numbuh 30c and Numbuh 5 seized Winnie up by her green hoodie's hood.

Winnie was panting hard. She tried to escape Numbuh 5's iron grip, but was only rewarded by a sound shaking.

"Be still scamp, or I'lltan your hide."

Numbuh 2 held tight to the other trouble maker, 30c, who was not struggling but was rather relieved the fight was over.

With that, Numbuh 4 strode between them. "Now, wot's t'is about?"

"She called me ratface."

"'e said that Ah was not meant ta be a beh a Kids Next Door agent."

"She tackled me down, slammed me, and bit me and-"

"Silence!"

Everyone cast their glance at the stern bald leader. Numbuh 1, high leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, looked down at the two culprits.

"Numbuh 30c isn't it? Well now, you should know the rules of this organization at least as well as much as Winnie here. No fighting allies, unless they turn traitor. This is no exception. Well?"

"It was Winnie," Numbuh 30c whined, "She hit me when I wasn't doing anything and..."

He faltered under Nigel's hard stare. He continued whimpering. Numbuh 1 pointed at him.

"Numbuh 2 has some dirty vehicles that need some hard duty cleaning. Get to it. I'll have no whimps, whiners, or fault blamers in this treehouse while I'm here."

Numbuh 2 snatched 30c by his bright hibiscus printed shirt and dragged him to his(#2's) room.

When the first was gone, Numbuh 1 turned to the other miscreant. Numbuh 5 had let go of Winifred. She stood ashamed, looking at the interesting floorboards. Numbuh 4 nodded as Numbuh 1 looked to him for permission. Winnie was done for.

"Winnie the Squire, look at me."

The unfortunate kiwi looked shyly up.

"Winifred Virginia Beatles, this is not the first time I've had to address you as that. I won't ask you for your explanation because this time you couldn't be justified. 30c just arrived here today and here you are slugging him like he was Father. Now, I won't punish you, because that is in Numbuh 4's range of duties. Go now."

Winnie's head drooped in shame yet her eyes blazed with fury as she followed Numbuh 4 to his room.

Chip Gilligan, Stan Uno, Carmen Lincoln, and Luna Noir were silent as mice. They knew Numbuh 1 was right. Trouble should have been Winnie's middle name.


	2. In The Mansion

Me: Someone in the reviews said I changed their names. I didn't. Those are their cousin's names. Anyway, after this chapter I'll post the cast list so no one is confused.

2. In the Mansion

Sackdroll was a strong and tall male teenager. Perfect for sentry duty for the mansion. The second he spotted the figure of 30c approaching he readied his spear.

"Where is he?" 30c asked.

Sackdroll pointed with his weapon, "In there, what happened to you?"

"None of your business," he said as he entered the large home.

He heard loud, numerous snores of slaver recruits. He entered the room with nothing but a straight path leading to a big armchair.

The chair turned around to reveal a shadowed figure smoking a pipe. He glared at 30c.

"What in blazes took you!"

"I would have gotten here on time if I wasn't forced to polish and wash all of those vehicles of Numbuh 2's."

"Never mind, I sent you there with a job. When's the ceremony?"

"Oh right, tomorrow at four. You're lucky I made it back here in one piece."

"Oh, why?"

"That little Winnie Beatles knew I was bad the second I set foot in there. I had to fight the girl. Strong as an ox. Then Numbuh 1 forced me to clean all of the machines."

"Stop whining and tell me if there are other cadets in there."

"Yep, four others. Each related to one of the operatives 1-5."

Father considered this. "Good, they'll be taken with the others."

"When she's chained up good, can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

"You'd like that, eh?"

"I'd love it!" 30c's eye's sparked viciously.

"Revenge," Father hissed in a whisper. " My personal favorite word."

" I still don't get what those kids did to hurt you,"

Father's glowing fierce eyes shone fury. "It was not them, much. It was the first of their organization. They did it. That 'Winnie' and the other four of her friends are cadets, agents in training. They depend on them to carry on in the Kids Next Door after they must leave. If we take the cadets, you can't imagine what they would do. They would rather surrender then have those innocent cadets suffer, and I know it."

"What did those other Kids Next Door agents do to you that made you hide?" 30c reached toward Father. "Maybe if you just step into-Yaaarrrrrrrggggh!"

Father snatched 30c's wrist and twisted it maliciously. "Don't you ever tell me what to do! If you or any snotty kid does, my flames will burn them worse than heck's! Now get back to their tree house this instant!"

He released 30c who huddled, frightened, on the floor shivering. Father's temper only increased.

"Get your miserable butt off the ground and out of my mansion, now!"

30c sluggishly began to get up and was suddenly sent flying by Father's flamed foot.

"Get out of my sight you snuffling nuisance!"

30c ran off whimpering.

Father gazed once more out his window at the glowing moon from the comfort of his chair. One word kept sleep at a distance.

Revenge!


	3. What To Do

I wanted to get the next chapter out quick, so I'll type up the cast list some other time soon. I'm so happy with my reviews! I would also like to say I'm especially happy because the t-shirts I designed for my school musical Bye Bye Birdie were handed out today and every one loved them. On with the story…

What To Do?

Numbuh 4 stood facing Winnie. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, wot'cha gotta say fer yaself?"

"Ah'm sorry," Winnie murmured.

"Really?"

"Ah'm v'ry sorry," she murmured again.

"That's not assurin',"

"Ah'm v'ry v'ry super sorry. It won't 'apppen again, Wallyrah."(For those who have never read Watership Down, rah is a suffix for leader, chief ect.)

"Numbuh 4 sighed, "A've 'eard that one afore."

Winnie was speechless. It was not fair. He was always causing trouble for the team; yet, here she was getting lectured by him not to make trouble. Besides, she apologized, three times in fact. She had said she would never do it again. Abby, Kuki, Hoagie, they all gave her a piece of their mind. Now it was her cousin's turn. The second it was over Nigel would tall her off too.

Numbuh 4 knew he should not be doing this. It wasn't fun or fair for his little relative. But, orders were orders.

Then he got an idea.

Turning to the tree bough the skewered his room, he lifted a sword from its hangers on the tree. This was the sword given to him from the last agent who carried it. It was also the prized item of Winnie's attention. He held it out.

"'ey Winnie, see if ya c'n wield it."

Winnie clasped both of her hands around the handle of the exquisite sword. She gazed dreamily at the green leather bound handle complete with its gleaming orange pommel stone, the glistening silver hilt, and the great blade. The blade shimmered like night dew in the full moon's presence, was keen as an eagle's eye, and its tip sharper than an assassin's dagger.

Twice, thrice she tried to swing it; all times she stopped because of its heft and her balance.

"Almost, I almost can."

Numbuh 4 took the blade from his cousin and wielded it only as an experience, skilled, Kids Next Door operative could. With one hand he spun it in the air until it sang on the breeze. He sliced a bark piece clear off the tree and snapped a leaf clean off its stem. He swung it down straight for Winnie's head and stopped not a millimeter from it, then slung it over his shoulder.

Winnie's mouth was gaped in awe. Complete admiration for Wally twinkled in her eyes. Numbuh 4 could not help but smile for a second.

"One day you will wield this sword, Winnie, but it will not make you a warrior," Wally explained, "Now you know what you did was wrong."

Winnie nodded.

"Good, naow fer your punishment, you must first 'elp Numbuh 5 ready the food 'n drink for the celebration, assist Numbuh 2 wit' the vehicle we'll be usin' ter get there, an' 'elp Kuki…er…Numbuh 3 gather flowers for the ceremony. Understand?"

At first she couldn't believe she was getting three times the work 30c was assigned. She was the future warrior of the KND! Even Numbuh 1 knew that. That's why he had sentenced 30c to hard work. 30c would be done by now and could gloat at her for having to do triple the work and more he did.

Wally stared at Winnie, now to see her reaction. Brat or warrior?

Winnie nodded, "I'll do it, Wally."

Numbuh 4 ruffled the kiwi's messy, short, dark blonde hair. "Good gel! That's the mark of an agent, obedience. Bye now!"

Winnie walked out of Numbuh 4's room and down the hallway. A small squeak was heard behind her. It was a golden colored hamster escaped from the generator. Footsteps were following it. Winnie snatched up the rodent and stuffed it into her hoodie's hood. A moment later, Numbuh 1 came running up panting.

"W-which way d-did that hamster go?"

Winnie acted like she was thinking before answering him. ""It went that away," she said pointing to the right. Numbuh 1 nodded and ran in that direction. Winnie took the hamster out again.

"You may be the only one ter ever 'ear meh say this. Ah know Numbuh 30c is a Kids Next Door agent but Ah can't understand why 'e would insult 'is own. 'e said things about the organization an' the agents in it, including Wallabee. 'E also thought Ah feared 'im. But Ah'm a cadet and Ah could not just stand by an' let him do these things. That's whoi Ah fought 'im. Ah didn't mean to disappoint Wally. Ah jus' couldn't explain this ter 'im because…Ah jus' can't. But Ah can ter you."

The small hamster chirruped in agreement.

"However, Ah am sorry an' will try to be a better kid. But Ah c'n't say ah won't foight ag'in. Ah've gotta go do some work now, but you c'n rest in meh room if ya want, Dingo."

Dingo tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Ah wish there was a great battle, then Ah'd show them! They'd be glad to 'ave meh on their side then."

As Dingo scurried off he seemed to smile gently at the tomboy as he watched her leave.

Numbuh 5 was ordering the two kids in her control how to prepare certain dishes. Winnie stood by, awaiting orders, while Numbuh 5 was checking her lists, and instructing Nigel and Stan the art of cooking.

"Yup, that's twelve cakes off the list. Two more oughta do it. Numbuh 1, don't you dare touch that icing! Stan, we need more cheese, pull that string and get some. Numbuh 1, those cookies will burn if ya don't take them outta the oven. Oops! Remember oven mitts next time. Wha! 15 liters of cola! We'll need more than that! Winnie go fill more bottles from the barrels. Numbuh 2 will be down there on his break now. 45 liters of Root Beer please."

The treehouse cellars were calm, cool, and peaceful. Numbuh 2 was about to enjoy a nice cold glass of Blackcurrant Soda when Winnie popped out of no where.

"'Scuse meh Numbuh 2, but Numbuh 5-"

The large boy choked and spat, spraying an unfortunate Winnie.

"Kraaaaaiiiiiichaaaaaawwww! Don't do that again Winnie. Now let me just finish my soda.

No sooner had he began drinking his beverage then he was slurping the last drop from the glass.

"Best I've had for a while, now what can I do for you?"

"Numbuh 5 says Ah need ter fill 45 bottles with Root Beer."

"Oh yes, fourth row to the right."

As Winnie made her way to the row, someone called to her.

"Hey, Winnie, ssshhhh, here!"

It was Chip, Carmen and Luna.

"What is you guys doin' down 'ere?"

Luna gave a short maniacal laugh. "Slipped past Numbuh 2 to get a drink."

Chip piped up," Come try this Curranade, it's delicious."

Winnie took a seat next to Chip and joined them sneaking sips of the sweet liquid.

After drinking more than their needed fill, the four cadets filled the bottles and took them up to Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 had finally finished her handmade candy apples and was checking in on the two Unos.

Numbuh 1 was covered tip to toe in cream, icing, and chocolate chips. As for Stan, numerous smudges of jams and jellies were everywhere on him.

"I see ya finished those pastries." Numbuh 5 commented.

"Yes and I would like to clean myself up now." Numbuh 1 said.

"Ya can, but we're only half way done," Numbuh 5 said, turning around. "Back from the cellars finally, eh Winnie? Anyway, I need as much assistance as I can get. Luna, Rolos, chocolate bars, and candy pearls, candy facility, go get them for the party. Chip, Winnie, forty bottles of Black Curranade and forty of Red. Carmen, you're helping me here. Go!"

Chip and Winnie groaned at the command of filling another 80 bottles in the cellars, but did Numbuh 5's bidding. As Winnie followed Chip back down to the cellars, she spotted something out the window.

It was Numbuh 3, who was picking and arranging flowers for the graduation celebration, and Numbuh 4 was helping her.

Winnie burst out into her loud, well-humored, earsplitting laugh.


	4. Winnimeo Cast

Me: Some of these characters have been introduced and some you will meet soon. Relations The characters in Mattimeo are not the same for Winnimeo. Ex: Luna is NOT Colan's daughter, they aren't related to each other at all.

Nigel Uno-John Churchmouse

Hoagie P Gilligan jr.-Basil Stag Hare

Kuki Sanban-Cornflower

Wallabee Beatles-Matthias

Abigail Lincoln-Jess Squirrel

Winifred Beatles-Mattimeo

Chipmunk Gilligan-Tess Churchmouse

Emmett Muffler-Elmtail

Zukishia Sanban-Cynthia Bankvole

Stan Uno-Tim Churchmouse

Violet Marumit-Cheek

Luna Noir-Auma

Sandy Dellow-Jubilation Stump

Carmen Lincoln-Sam Squirrel

Reguba DellaRobbia-Brockrose(not dead in this story)

Colan Elavon-Orlando the Axe

Chad Dellow (#274)-Jabez Stump

Father-Malkariss

Cree Lincoln-Slagar The Cruel

DCFDTL-Nadaz the Voice of the Host

Bayngo-Scurl

Mr.Boss-General Ironbeak

Numbuh 30c-Vitch

Mr.Wink and Mr. Fibb-Diptail and Brightback (no Quickbill)

Toilenator-Mangiz the Seer

Big Brother-The Wearet

Sackdroll, Ayessur, Kosuke, Katsu, Hecek, and others-Slavers

Icecream Men and Knights-Purple Robed Rats

Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, and other Supervillains-Crows, Rooks,and Magpies


	5. The Slavers

4. The Slavers

Father handed his slaver band baggy kid clothing for disguises. He began the checklist with their captain.

"You have the disguises,"

"Check."

"Sleeping herbs, can't forget those."

"In my pocket."

"Ship ready?"

"Fully functional."

"Excellent job, Cree."

Cree nodded, "The slavers are well trained and the manacles and chains are in check."

Father was amazed at his apprentice, "Oh, forgot that one. Superb work. When you land and the cadets are securely chained, bring them to me and I'll finish the job."

Sackdroll the slaver ran up to them, "'Scuse me sir, but how many cadets are there to take?"

"Thirty or so."

Sackdroll nodded and returned to the slaver band to tell them. Another slaver, Campinn, who was smaller than all of the slavers (except #30c) seemed to gradually edge away from them. He pulled out his communicator.

"Numbuh 39 with urgent news."

"Yes, Numbuh 86 waitin'."

But before he could respond, he was hit with a large fireball and the communicator dropped to the ground like a cold stone.

"Traitors will not be tolerated," Father stated coldly as he readied another double handful of fire.

The morning of the Cadet graduation dawned slightly cloudy but beautiful. It found Numbuh 4 dozing on one of Numbuh 3's oversized stuffed animals, exhausted from yesterday. He had fallen asleep on the floor of the kitchen. Numbuh 3 had thought it was too uncomfortable for him to sleep on the floor of his bedroom, so she laid him down on one of her fuzzy toys. Now it was morning and Numbuh 4 woke to find a lovely orange pansy in his hands. Numbuh 3 came in, already dressed, to get some water.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! I left you some breakfast on the table. Your cousin Winnie is so nice. She promised to help me with my flower picking today!"

Numbuh 4 spotted Winnie frowning at the room's door. "Betcha it was all 'er idea too."

Winnie was learning for the umpteenth time that day that roses had thorns. She nipped the thorn out with her front teeth and sucked briefly at her minor cut. Stan and Carmen had decided to help Numbuhs 1 and 5 load all of the needed supplies into the KND cool bus, the vehicle that would be used for their departure for the KND Moonbase. Luna had the checklist duties. Numbuh 2 was making sure their vehicle was fit for the flight. Chip had decided to help Winnie and Numbuh 3 out.

"Here, let me help you with that Winnie." Chip said, nodding at the roses.

"Winnie smiled in relief, "Thanks matey, this ain't exactly the easiest thin' ter do."

"Then why'd ya volunteer?" Chip asked.

"Ah didn't, Wally volunteered me as part of my punishment." She explained.

Chip kicked hard at the ground, "That's not fair, 30c intimidated you into fighting him. And there he is trying to do it again."

Winnie saw 30c sticking his tongue out at her and laughing at her.

Her teeth were bared and her fists clenched. "When Ah'm done with 'im, 'e won't even dare ter lookit meh."

Chip held her back by the scruff of her hood. "Don't pay attention to him, Winnie. He just wants to get you into more trouble."

But it wasn't easy to ignore 30c. Now he was blowing raspberries at her.

Winnie straightened herself from the rose picking. "Alroight, that's it!"

Chip ran past Winnie and furiously picked up the first thing to reach his hand. It happened to be a large dead branch of rose stem. "Say, 30c, that's quite a big wasp on your bum. Let me get it."

30c stood still, obeying Chip. However, there was no wasp anywhere near 30c.

Chip swung the rose bramble with stinging speed. His temper was as high as Winnie's and he was unable to do anything to stop the decent of the bramble. It whacked hard with stinging speed across 30c's backside.

"Aaaaiiiiieeeeeeyyyyyoooooowwwwwch!" The boy straightened like a book's spine. He leaped into the air and landed none too nimbly, rubbing at his hurt bottom.

Numbuh 3 ran over with freshly picked in her hand, "What happened, Chip?"

The skinny young boy tried to look innocent, even though he was the farthest from it. Heat creeping into his face, he made an excuse. "Hrrrumph, um, 30c here had a rather large wasp on his rump. I tried to get it, but I think he's been stung."

30c was painfully dancing in the grass as he rubbed at the sting with both of his hands.

Numbuh 3 seemed only slightly concerned, "Don't rub at it, that will only make it worse. There's some ointment in the infirmary that will help."

30c dashed off crying to the treehouse.

Chip turned to Winnie, "Poor guy, it must hurt," he said trying to sound sympathetic.

Winnie tried not to burst out laughing, "Aye, teheh, it's horrible to be stung by a Chipmunk heheh, er…wasp."

Numbuh 3 giggled, "You two come over here, just in case there are any other 'wasps'."

She smiled, knowing exactly what really happened. But she never intended to tell.


	6. Whakahirahira Hangi

Hello, here is the next chapter, but I really want more than one review for this chapter. I ask for only 5. Sorry I haven't been updating, explore wouldn't let me label my document and I realized only to day that I coud do it on Safari. P.S. The title of this chapter means "great feast" in Maori. Please R/R

Five. Whakahirahira Hangi

It was early in the day at the mansion. Father surveyed Cree, reviewing her force. They were all dressed in performers clothing for their act in the variety show.

Cree was in a hooded cloak, unique with diamond, star, and moon shapes sewn into it, which shimmered in the sunlight. She was more mysterious than amusing, unlike the others.

They were all boarded on the ship when Cree made her move. "Right, now I want you all to carefully hide your weapons. If I can see any bit of evidence of anyone's weapons, so will they. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a loud chorus of agreement.

Cree continued, "Now while we're here you must remember to act like a kid and react with everyone. When you are given food, don't take every last crumb for yourself. One slice or helping, unless they offer you seconds. Finally, don't under any circumstances, spill the beans. Any questions?"

Truoc Recnad raised her hand. "How will we know when to strike?"

"I'll tell you when."

Ayessur was still confused, "But how will you know, Cree?"

"'Cause they'll be asleep."

Sackdroll smiled. "Gonna drug 'em, eh?"

Derrack piped up, "But if they're all drugged, why don't we just take it over?"

Cree smiled, "I knew one of you would ask me that. All I want to do is steal those cadets and let Father do the dirty work. Also, you never know how many of them aren't in the room at the time and have fully access to the weaponry. That's all I have to say, take off."

The rocket was started and they left.

Sector V had been to the moonbase before.

But the five cadets hadn't!

"Oh fang and fortune! This place is Whakahirahira!"

"Ain't it something!"

"It's the best place I've ever seen!"

"Frick, I've never seen a place like this in my life!"

"Oh! Look! A Race!"

There were many sporting events and contests. Swimming, sack races, dashes, archery, and a talent show to top it off! All ten rushed off to participate.

Numbuh 86 finally came out of her office to watch the festivities. Numbuh 2 was trying to climb up a slippery pole to reach the huge load of candy at the top. He had gotten up far but was beginning to slip. Slowly sliding down the pole, he looked longingly at the candy.

"Awwwww… stupid slippy stuff, darn the cnndy's still there."

Numbuh 5 bounded up the things that jutted out from the wall. On the top one, she leaped up over the pole, snatching the candy as she went. She slid down the greased pole and gave Numbuh 2 a share.

"Hey, that's not allowed!" Numbuh 86 screeched.

"Wellth, thurr ithin't anythink in tha ruleths that sy thshe c'n't." Numbuh 2 said through an large mouthful of candy.

Looking to his right, Numbuh 2 spotted Chip in the race. He was one of the kids in the lead.

Meanwhile Numbuh 4 was in the back, puffing and panting, trying to keep up.

Numbuh 2 laughed, "What's the matter Numbuh 4? Chip too fast for you?"

Numbuh 4 glared furiously at Numbuh 2. But, he was so exaughsted from running he finally collapsed. Numbuh 3 rushed over and dragged him off the track beforehe could be trampled by the runners on the final lap.

Just then, a soaked Winnie with a braidedgreen and orange leather coronet, came running up.

"Eh Wally! Look wot Ah won!"

Numbuh 36 ( This is before Numbuh 362 became the leader of all the KND. Here, Numbuh 36 is the supreme leader) had followed the mettlesome cadet. "Yup, she's quite the swimmer," he said as he dried himself off.

Wally was angry once again, " 'Ow is it that s'e can swim loike an' otter an' Oi sink in it loike a stone?"


	7. Gone?

Me: And yet another chapter. Soon I'll be starting a new fanfic called Forget-Me-Nots With Petals Blue. It's a KND fanfic about 3/4's daughter and son finding about their parents' past. Coming soon to a computer near you. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Plz R/R

6. Gone?

It had been four hours since they had gotten to the moonbase, and the talent show had been started. It was the ninth act and Winnie was up. She was going to recite one of her favorite poems. She was in a short-sleeved pale blue medieval tunic that ended slightly above her knees. Around her neck was a sky blue cowl and under her tunic was a pair of tan pants. A shining white rope was tied around her tunic.

Shia Sanban was playing a lovely piece on her flute. It was as pleasant as the perfectly cast bell ringing softly over a far away meadow. Then it ended and Numbuh 36 announced the next act.

"And now for our next act, Winnie Beatles with her poem from Brian Jacques book Mattimeo."

Winnie walked on stage with an exquisite polished red oak sword. She stood center stage, both of her hands resting on the bottom of its handled while the point was on the ground.

"Those who wish to challenge fate

To a jumbled shout, walk straight," she slowly but surely raised her sword.

"Sunset fires in dexteree

Find where Loamhedge used to be," the sword was pointed at the ceiling.

"At the high place near the sky

Look for other watchful eyes," she brought the sword down in a swift arc.

"Sleep not 'neath the dark pine trees

Be on guard, take not you ease,"she spun it in her hand once.

"Voyage when the daylight dims

Danger in the water swims," she let her sword point rest in the ground.

"Shades of creatures who have died

Bones of warriors who once tried," she looked at the audience along with her sword point.

"Shrink not from the barren land

Look below from where you stand

This is where a stone may fall

And make no sound at all," she swung her sword left.

"Those who cross and live to tell

See the badger and the bell," she swung her sword right.

"Face the lord who points the way

After noon on summer's day," she let her sword blade down then lifted it with her right hand.

"Death will open up it's grave

Who goes there?…none but the brave."

She ended and bowed.

The crowd whistled and applauded uproariously.

Little did they know that would be the last act they'd see all of.

Next on stage was Cree and her band.

Cree had already contaminated every drink at the party, now she just had to perform her trick. Everyone, or the majority of them at least, had drank their fill of the drugged beverages.

Stepping onto the stage with her shimmering hooded cloak, she threw down three small smoke bombs and the stage was filled with an eerie shade of green smoke. She emerged unharmed and began to dance enchantingly.

Every eye in the room was gazing at her, hypnotized. Winnie had loitered backstage, still in her outfit, and was now rooted to the spot, in Cree's spell.

One by one, everyone at the moonbase dropped like flies. Soon enough, everyone was out.

Everyone except Cree and her slavers.

Numbuh 5 woke up with her head painfully throbbing when she heard Numbuh 4's distress cry.

"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 3! Where are you?"

Numbuh 4 anxiously searched for his crush. He finally found her lying motionless in a forming puddle of blood. Numbuh 4 held her close and carried her to the infirmary.

Numbuh 5 looked around finding a few others in a condition as bad as Kuki's. She went to work.

The infirmary was packed! A large amount of operatives were suffering from migranes. A much less amount of them had been badly beaten by the minions of Cree, including Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 sat on the side of her bed, watching her recover peacefully. He gently rubbed her hand.

Numbuh 3 slowly stirred. Looking up, she saw Numbuh 4 and knew she was safe now. Numbuh 4 sighed in relief, then took a deep breath.

"Say, Numbuh 3, do ya rememba wot went on last noight? No one else does."

Numbuh 3 nodded and pulled herself together to tell.

'I had had enough to drink before it was drugged. Most of the others, including you, drank it when it was infected. Even then Cree's act almost put me out. But when I saw what they were doing I tried to stop them."

"But wot were they after? The codemodule? Our weaponry?"

Kuki began to cry, "The Cadets, Wally. All of them, including Chip, Luna, Carmen, Stan, and Winnie, too!"

Wally felt sick to his stomach as his spine shivered.

"No, that can't be right," Numbuh 5 said, "they is probably with everyone enjoying the rest of the party."

"Yeah of helping the injured KND agents," Numbuh 2 agreed.

Numbuh 4 sniffed. To think only this morning he was watching Winnie be her funloving self. He couldn't stand it. It felt like she had been cruely wrenched from his grasp, and she had. She always did things like him and that reminded him, strangely, of Kuki. She was gone, and he had to get her back.

"Guys, They're gone. Weh was drugged when they were kidnapped, weh couldn't 'ave seen 'em. Kuki was the only conscious operative at that toime. Weh 'ave ter take 'er word fer it."

Numbuh 5 knew he was right, but Numbuh 2 refused to accept the truth. "No, they'll be helping the stage crew or something."

Numbuh 5 confronted him, "Numbuh 2, they're gone. G-O-N-E. Get it?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah?"

"I managed to get this," she pulled a dark grey baseball cap from under the bed.

"Winnie's 'at." Numbuh 4 said as Numbuh 3 handed it to him. He held it tight.

"Ah swear this 'at won't leave moi soight 'till it's back on top of 'er 'ead."

Kuki smiled weakly. She knew he would do as he said.


	8. Captured!

Me: 'ello! I must mention I can only get on on the weekends. I also recently got a Numbuh 3 and a Numbuh 4 plushie, w00t! Anyway…here's the next chapter!

7. Captured!

Winnie was so drowsy that she could not tell if she was awake or not. Her limbs felt like they were weighted down by bricks and her wrists couldn't come too far apart without being stopped. A loud sniggering was heard followed by an acute swish.

_Thwack!_

The force of the blow sent the warrior-maiden against the wall and caused her back to arch in pain. She opened her pain-stricken dark pallor blue eyes. 30c was swinging a long whippy willow cane. The second stroke caught her left shoulder. Winnie leapt up at him to teach the little blighter a lesson. But the second she did, she was pulled right back down, manacles clanking around her.

She was chained!

30c laughed as he raised his cane, "Come on, spoilt brat, pipsqueak, treehouse pet, can't stop me now!"

The vicious branch rose and fell consistently, each time leaving a new wound to tend to on the young girl. 30c danced in celebration.

"Haha! Take this and that and th-"

His cane swung too slow. Winnie grabbed it and pulled 30c in. She bit, hit, and struck madly away at 30c accompanied by her chains.

"Owowowowowow! Help! She'd murdering me!" 30c screeched.

Sackdroll the slaver toughly broke up the fight. He harshly tossed Winnie down and threw 30c at the wall.

"By the Devil's furnace! Shut up already! What's going on here?"

"Stop telling me what to do, Snotdrool! Cree said I could give the twerp a good beatin' when she was chained up!" 30c remonstrated.

"Some beating, looked like she was giving you a good one for."

30c picked up the cane, "Not this time. I'll give her a good beating she won't forget soon!"

Sackdroll snatched the cane from the boy. "No you won't, rat rag. I was put in charge while Cree is gone. She want no noise around here, see? Now, get out of my sight before I lay this cane 'cross your back!"

30c scurried off, not wanting to be on Sackdroll's bad side.

Winnie looked around her, immediately spotting Chip, Luna, Carmen, and Stan. She waved to them.

"Hey, guys! What 'appened?" She asked.

"Shut the noise trap there!" The Interesting Twins shouted, each having a dagger pointed at Winnie. "Silence now, you'll waist valuable breath you'll need for marching."

When they left, a boy next to Winnie whispered, "Those are the Interesting Twins, they can be quite nasty at times. I'm Emmett Muffler, and you?"

"Winnie Beatles."

"Ohoo, where am I? Please take these dreadful chains off me. Wahaahaa, lt me go, wahaaahaa!"

The cries were that of Shia Sanban, cousin of Kuki Sanban. She was chained on the other side of Emmett, next to Luna, and had just awakened.

Ayessur ran over to Shia. She thrust her face a fraction away from Shia's. Dagger at hand, she shouted at the already frightened girl.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to really weep about."

Shia silently shivered with fear.

Cree bounded in through the back door, her red and blue diamond patterned mask and cloak plastered with water to her. She wrung her cloak to rid it of rainwater.

"Man is it comin' down hard out there. Oh well, to our advantage. There'll be no tracks for them to follow in this downpour. We'd best get marching now. The cart decoy will keep them busy."

Sackdroll and Ayessur brought out a long running chain. The captives were forced to stand while they ran it through their manacles and locked it securely at both ends. Winnie found that she was between Emmett and Chip. Luna, Shia, Carmen, and Stan were behind Emmett. Cree quickly checked and approved the line. She then began to twirl her three-headed mace expertly.

"I am Cree. You have all been captured by me and are my slaves now," her cloak swirled and her eyes glared cruelly through the twin eyeslits in the mask as she spoke. "If I say you walk, then you will, if I say you will run then you will run like your life depended on it. If I decide that you shall live, you'll live. If I decide you won't then I'll make sure you die. If ever you would be so rebellious as to escape, then my little friend here will retrieve you."

The teen launched the weapon at the nearest tree and it snapped like a twig.

She shrugged without a care as Sackdroll got it for her, "And if you can still walk after that, Then I'll have to toss you into the nearest ditch. A crippled slave is no use to anyone now is it?"

Winnie gulped. This girl was serious.

Cree turned to her slavers, "Keep these young ones marching south. We'll have to put as much distance between the Kids Next Door and us as possible. Move out!"

The domain's door was shoved open as the running chain of prisoners marched out into the downpour that drenched anything in its path as they began their long and treacherous journey to the mansion.


	9. To The Rescue

Me: Hello once again and welcome to the fanfic Winnimeo. If you're reading this you are on chapter 9 (duh)!

4: Winnie doesn't own any of the operatives 1-5 or any you have seen on the show. All she owns are the characters she made up, well, the real names anyway.

Me: One last thing, my neopets account is kndkidsnextdoor, support the Maraquans in the war! Anyway…moving on.

9. To The Rescue

Numbuh 4 sat on Numbuh 3's bedside, comforting her while he had the time. Numbuh 3 enjoyed his company very much.

Numbuh 2 called out, "They stole one of the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.s No matter, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is all ready to go, c'mon Numbuh 4!"

Numbuh 4 snatched up Winnie's cap and was about to leave when he was stopped.

"Wally?"

Numbuh 4 turned around to see Numbuh 3 holding onto his hoodie.

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you."

Numbuh 4 turned to face her bed, "Same 'ere."

Numbuh 3 sat up and hugged him lovingly. Numbuh 4 quickly returned it.

"Don't worry, Kuki, Ah'll be foine. Nex' toime Ah see ya, all the Cadets will be with me, you'll see. We'll all be back soon as possible, Ah promise."

He pat her back and laid her gently back on the bed.

"Naow rest, you'll need it if'n ya evuh want to fuly 'eal yerself."

Numbuh 3 reluctantly tried to.

Numbuh 4 sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out a sterling silver earcuff. It had two diamond-shaped dark red jewels and a heart-shaped one at the end dangling from the cuff. He put it on Numbuh 3's ear. "When Winnie was performin', she left me to look after 'er earrin's and earcuff. Ah think it will be looked after better by you whoile Ah'm gone." He deposited two silver hoop earrings on Numbuh 3's infirmary nightstand.

She smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Numbuh Four! I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

Numbuh 4 smiled back, "Fer naow, rest up an' get a good noight's sleep. Ah'll see ya soon!"

"Bye Numbuh Four! Be careful!"

Numbuh 4 had chose for his weapon his sword. He sat miserably in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. while Numbuh 2 plotted. Numbuh 5 came up to Numbuh 4. "Don't worry, Numbuh 3'll be fine."

Numbuh 4 looked lugubriously back at her. "It's not jus' that. Ah jus' can't imagine what's 'appenin' ter Winnie. Ah'm really worried."

Numbuh 5 understood very well. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening to Carmen either. "Winnie'll be fine. She's a warrior just like you are."

That enlightened him slightly.

"Ah'll make sure those teens wish they'd nevuh messed with us that noight!"

Rain struck down through every bush, bramble, and tree. Both slaves and slavers were soaked to the bone. Chip Gilligan slipped back in the slick mud, crashing into Winnie, sending the whole line falling like a row of dominos.

Ayessur ran up to them, swinging her whip viciously. "Get up now! On yer feet, tripper!"

Winnie pulled Chip out of the way from the blows that were aimed at him. Emmett helped shove Chip up off the ground onto his feet.

"Thanks, Emmett me matey," Winnie said.

The redhead shook rainwater from his bushy mane, "Listen here, don't let the running chain trip you. Hold enough in your hands so you have enough room to move and don't let the line drag. Pass this info to the others."

Winnie gladly passed the tip on. It helped quite a lot. But Winnie was on her last nerve with Shia Sanban. She was constantly whining and complaining. "Why am I being kept as a slave and forced to march through these torrents?" she asked her self. "What have I done to deserve this torture? I'm all soaked and muddy. When will they let us sleep? I'm so tired!"

Winnie's last nerve snapped. "Oh, would ya jus' shut it. Shia!" She roared furiously. "You 'ave done nothin' since you woke but wail, complain, and give me a 'eadache!"

Chipmunk Zaskun Gilligan interrupted the ill-tempered girl. "Winnie, don't yell at Shia like that."

Winifred Virginia Toruwhäteo Beatles yanked the chain in rage. "Well 'ow should Ah talk to 'er? She's being such a big crybaby!"

"If you ever wish to be a respected KND agent like Wally, you'll have to treat your fellow operatives nicer." Chip stated. "Maybe you are tough enough to withstand this but Shia isn't. So, you are in no position to snap at her."

Winnie stood dumbstruck. Chip was right, but that did not give him the right to lecture her in front of everyone. She would have struck back if 30c hadn't come along with a cane and an evil grin.

"C'mon ya bunch of lollygaggers, mush! Be strong like Winifred, since, of course, she's the one to thank for all of this. To think you'd be in a safe, warm bed in the treehouse if it weren't for Winnie the squirt."

Stan rolled his eyes like everyone else. He dodged under a whippy branch and let it knock 30c head over heels into the mud.

The traitor operative jumped up, "Clever aren't you?" he said in his most odious voice. "Let me tell you some cheerful news. Cree an' I took care of Luna and Shia's dozy cousin, Numbuh 3. Did quite the number on her, probably dead."

Despite the heavy chains and manacles, both Luna and, surprisingly, Shia leapt, dragging the others along. They were upon 30c, throwing their fists, teeth, and feet heavily upon him.

Luna withdrew a titanium spork and began stabbing him with it. "You double crossing little twit!"

Shia joined Luna by taking off her pink scarf and trying to strangle him with it. "We'll make you pay dearly for that!"

Cree, Sackdroll, and several other slavers bounded into the battlefield, maliciously whipping the profoundly enraged Luna and Shia, trying to pull them off 30c. Winnie, Emmett, Chip, Stan, and Carmen dashed into the fight, madly scratching and shoving.

But, in seconds, it was over, and the slavers won. Cree prodded Winnie's throat with a cane.

"You were the one who started this, troublr maker. I'll teach you not to start a fight from nothing."

In the mud, 30c tried to stop the blood flowing from numerous places on his body while trying to regain breath. He pointed at Shia and Luna.

"They started it! I wazzen doin' nothin' when they tried to…"

The masked teen whipped 30c's outstretched hand, "Shut up and get up before I chain you with these others!"


	10. The Story

Me: Yes it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sincerely sorry for that. I couldn't find my fanfic journal and I hadn't memorized my writing. However, if you read this fanfic, I beg you to submit a review, I'm desperate! It doesn't have to be much. Just a simple "Great story" or "Superb" or something like that will do. Clamps onto reader's leg pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!

#4: Winnie doesn't own sector v or any characters you recognize from the show. Please read and review.

10. The Story

The long line of captives marched along in the forest, getting drenched ever more by the endless torrents of rain. Low branches and spiky thorns tore at the sopping wet clothing, which was clinging like sandspurs to the captives and making another thing weigh them down. Manacles rubbed and wore at now raw wrists and small bodies were stung and slashed by nettles and thorns. No one was allowed to walk and everyone marched and trotted, and ran in the clearings. Cree was determined to get as deep into the woods and as far away from the KND as possible.

Day began to break over the horizon. Cree was getting exhausted from running up and down the slave line all night. She instructed Ayessur to wind the lines around two trees and let the slaves eat and rest.

The prisoners were a variety of edible roots, plants, and berries. After the chain was firmly tied, the captives plopped down on the ground, extremely tired beyond belief.

Winnie had barely any time to do any thing before her chains were loosened.

"Get up, fool. Cree wants to see you." Said Katsu and Kosuke (the names I have given to the Interesting Twins.)

Winnie was practically sleeping as they dragged her to Cree, who sat in a trashy den at the base of a large tree.

"Come in, Winifred. Kat n' Kose, get back to work. I have to tell our little resister something that concerns only her and I."

Katsu and Kosuke left immediately.

Cree leaned back in her "chair" casually as she stared at Winnie through the eye slits in her mask. "Take a seat, Winifred. Wake up! Keep keen now, I don't want you sleeping through my story, so listen up!"

Winnie took her seat on the ground in front the teen as she undid her mask.

"Ah, good to get this mask off now and then."

The kiwi rolled her eyes.

"Do you know why I'm against the Kids Next Door?"

"Because you were decommissioned, roight?"

"You're a clever girl," Cree said, "but it wasn't just that, and I shall tell you the story

"A long time ago, before your cousin or my sister were cadets, I was Numbuh 11 of Sector G. My leader Numbuh 7, she looked similar to you, but she was taller, and had longer and blonder hair. Her name was Mariel Moanapo. One day on a mission, her weapon "accidentally" hit me. The pain was almost unbearable. Sure, Numbuh 7 acted sorry for me, but I knew she had meant to do it.

"So," Cree continued, "That day I escaped. But before I could reach the door, Numbuh 7 stopped me. I grabbed a plank and knocked her out of my way. Unfortunately, the Numbuh 8 at the time witnessed it. He grabbed his sword and chased me out of the treehouse and beyond. I never knew what happened the Mariel. I was immediately decommissioned and hated. I was from then on against the KND and swore vengeance on the ones who caused me pain."

Cree began to put her mask back on.

"You loiar!" Winnie cried, "The KND wouldn't 'arm a fellow operative purposely. You also 'aven't said wot this 'as ta do wit' meh!"

Cree snatched Winnie up by her hood.

"Shut up! How dare you talk to me in that tone! Numbuh 4 is the current owner of the very sword the past Numbuh 8, Gally Rath, chased me with! He will learn the meaning of pain. The pain of guilty agony, his sibling is too young, so the loss of Winifred Virginia Toruwhäteo Beatles, his closest cousin, will be good enough. Ayessur, chain this slave back with the others!"

Winnie was dropped to the ground. She couldn't regain her senses fast enough, so she was hauled back to the group.

Chip sighed with relief to see Winnie back again okay. She was rechained next to Chip and Emmett.

"So, what happened?" Chip asked.

Winnie began relating Cree's story. From Mariel and Gally, to Wally and her. Then she sat back and waited for a response.

Stan gave the answer, "Nigel told me about that incident. Mariel's weapon of choice was a hardwood club. When she turned around to swing at the enemy on that mission, she accidentally dealt Cree a painful blow. Mariel was very worried for Cree. When Cree left the Med Lab to escape, Mariel only asked where Cree was going. Cree was not armed with a "plank", she held in her hands Mariel's own club. When Gally saw Cree attack Mariel, he took out his sword, imagining the worst result Mariel had suffered, and, possessed by rage, charged Cree. Mariel survived, and Wally was given the sword after Gally."

"'Ey! Get a sleepin' down there now, or I'll whip ya 'till ya do!" Sackdroll called.

The cadets instantly relaxed on the soggy grass and muddy ground. The constant rhythm of the raindrops pelting the earth became monotonous enough for them to fall into slumber.

Me: Yiss, yiss, 'tis the end of yet another chapter in my glorious fanfic. If you're curious, I finally got an account on deviant art as Winnie-Beatles. I have a front and back cover for Winnimeo there. And like I said earlier…PLZ REVIEW! Thank you.


	11. Patrolling the Woods

Me: w00t! Time for another siff3h chapter in meh spiff3h fic.

#4::coughs: OMG :coughs:

Me: Yes, chapter eleven btw, yes I'm stating the obvious once again but I don't care. It is also the time for you, yes, you readers/reviewers to take part in this fic if'n ye want. Everyone loves interactable fics right? Well, in you review just tell me if you want to be a cadet, a rescuer, or if you really want, a slaver! Just tell me your name (or Numbuh for a rescuer) and you characters physical and mental traits. If I'm not feeling lazy I'll draw your character along with the rest of the Winnimeo cast and put it up in deviantart. If you have read Mattimeo you can also tell what character you want to be that hasn't been taken.

#4: Maybe you'll actually get more reviews!

Me: Sure whatever…

Patrolling the Woods

In the slashing rain that poured down, Numbuh 4 marched on, hood up, and weapon at the ready. The ship had landed not too long ago and the operatives had begun searching the second they had gotten out.

Numbuh 2 was on the communicator with Numbuh 36. "Is there any easier way to track these cadets? Don't they have tracers?" Numbuh 2 inquired.

"No, none of them had a chance to graduate to a Kids Next Door operative and get a tracer." Numbuh 36 explained.

"Is there nothing you can tell us that will help?"

"None at the moment but good luck."

Numbuh 2 hung up and continued scanning the area.

"Guys! Look at this!" Numbuh 5 called. "Cart tracks."

"Yeah, yeah," Numbuh 4 growled, "but how's that gonna 'elp us foind all those cadets?"

"Cree coulda taken 'em inna cart to make da goin' easier," Numbuh 5 explained.

"Oh,"

"Now let's get trackin'."

No sooner had they followed the cart tracks then they came to a clearing in the woods, where a seemingly abandoned cart lay with a heaped canvas lying in it.

"See any livin' thing in there?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Um…the blanket?" Numbuh 2 asked.

A growl issued from the moving canvas.

"Alroight, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, surround the cart. Let meh 'ave some room ter swing if it's danger."

The two agents rushed over to their assigned posts. Numbuh 4 stood ready, blade in hand, ready to charge and strike. He nodded to the others.

At the same time the canvas was yanked off, Numbuh 4 charged at the cart with his sword.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He stopped mid-strike. Lying down in the cart, shivering and stammering, was a burly looking blond girl. Both of her hands were covering her head for protection.

"I-I d-didn't rob y-you of yer stinkin' cart! I was only playin' in it. I didn't mess it up or nothin'."

She leaped from the cart towards the more heavily wooded area, but Numbuh 5 caught her lavender hoodie's hood.

"Stop squirmin' will ya!" Numbuh 5 ordered the restless girl.

"So, what's your name and where are your slavers and captives? Answer me!" Numbuh 2 commanded.

The girl laughed at the ridiculous question. She tickled Numbuh 5, who let go with a whoop. She looked at Numbuh 4, nodding toward Numbuh 2, "Who's that guy tryin' to kid?"

Abby and Wally couldn't help but laugh.

Hoagie stalked off in a huff, "Hmph, can't blame a guy for askin',"

Numbuh 4 ducked under the cart and called the girl over. "C'mere ya liddle shiela, we don't wanna urtcha."

"Speak for yourself," Hoagie muttered.

The girl giggled and dove under the cart. She began to play with the axels. "It's much more fun playin' under 'ere then a top it." She giggled. "I'm Violet, who are you?"

"Wally Beatles, Numbuh 4. Why are you here?"

"Just 'avin' a bit o' fun. You?"

"We are tryn' to find da cadets-er-kids my sister Cree kidnapped. Have you seen anyone with this cart before you were playin' in it?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh sure, I'm a cadet myself, these two teens were forcin' Reguba, Colan, and I to drag it 'ere. Got away from those idiots, all three of us."

"Where are the two kids now?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Tryin' to track down Cree and free more cadets. I never caught your name or the girl sittin' nex' to you's."

Numbuh 2 introduced himself, " Hoagie P. Gilligan jr. Numbuh 2 if you like."

Violet giggled, "Hoagie as in sandwich?" She giggled again.

Numbuh 2 was about to grab Violet when Numbuh 5 interrupted. "I'm Abby Lincoln, but I'd prefer to be called Numbuh 5."

Violet nodded, "'Kay then Numbuh 5,"

"So, wot did the slavers do when t'ey stopped 'ere?" Numbuh 4 inquired.

Violet began, "Well, there were two of 'em and us like I said. One of 'em, Kunnie, says, 'I think this is good and far enough for the job.' Then the other, his name is Sanome, replies, 'Right, I'm tired of pullin' this huge honkin' thing, let's get back to the others.' While they was talkin', Reguba, Colan an' I escaped with these," Violet held out a key for them to see. "Nabbed it off the slavers. I'm sure we'll meet Reguba and Colan while we go through the woods."

Numbuh 2 nodded, "We'll start tracking after I tell Moonbase the good news."

At the Moonbase…

Numbuh 3, sleeping in her infirmary bed, was awakened by the announcement heard throughout the Moonbase.

"This is Numbuh 2 reporting a find of three cadets by the names of Violet, Reguba, and Colan. We also have the keys to unlock the manacles thanks to them. We'll report again after we find more. Bye!"

Numbuh 3 smiled at the great news. Everyone did as they chattered with their comrades about it. Numbuh 1 walked over to Numbuh 3's bed. "Did you hear that? Good news already. They'll find those other cadets sooner than we think."

Numbuh 3 nodded. The sooner they found the cadets, the sooner she would see Luna and Shia again…and Wally


	12. A Key!

Me: Ah weel naow no one has paid attention to my offer in the last chapter which surprises me yet.

#4: Haha, ye got more chapters than reviews!

Me: And you're gonna wish you hadn't said that after all the 3/4ness I force on you in this fanfic.

#4: OOU

Me: 'specially at the end…

#4:gulps:

Violet: This is gonna be good…

#4: Shuddap Brockviolet!

Bv: On with the fic!

12. A Key!

It was a clear sunny day that showed only scarcely through the foliage of the forest. A breeze softly whistled through the trees, song of the woods.

The captives Cree had taken, however, didn't find anytime to enjoy it, considering, they were forced to march fast and hard.

Chained wrists, soggy clothing, and whippy branch prods from the slavers gave no relief or rest for the kids. The huge running chain clung to branches and bushes easily and tripped them often. Emmett Muffler, often and quickly, caught sips of water and any berries available as he trudged on. He showed the others the example and they followed. While everyone ate their pitiful fill, Luna and Stan talked in muted voices.

"I have no idea where we're going or which direction we're taking. I can only tell day and night apart now." Luna told Stan.

Stan nodded, "We're traveling south, I'm positive. I don't know anymore than you do as to where they're taking us."

Winnie butted in, "If ya don't want ter foind out, keep alert fer any chance ter escape."

Stan was confused, "But how will we escape when we're all chained together?"

Zukishia Sanban overheard them. "Please don't escape and leave me behind, I couldn't stand it." She whimpered.

Winnie's teeth gritted. "Shia, weh'll take ya wi' us when weh escape."

"Oh no, let me be," Shia begged, "Cree would break my legs and let me die in these dreadful woods!"

Winnie was really ticked off. She was about to ask Shia what she really wanted, but she stopped herself.

"Quiet now, Shia," Chip said, "when the time comes you can do what you want."

30c came up next to Stan with a strong, wood stave.

"Thought you were so clever with that tree branch yesterday, huh? Well take this!"

Stan's eyes narrowed to slits and he hissed angrily. As 30c struck, Stan unarmed him with breakneck speed. He snapped the stave in two and struck 30c hard in the gut with it. Stan's teeth showed sharp and white.

"One day, these chains will be on you, scum, and I'll be the one armed. Then no one and nothing will stop me from getting you!"

"If Ah don't strangle 'im first." Winnie added dangerously.

30c dashed off in fright.

"You won't be free where you're going."

30c ran into Cree. She cuffed him harshly and flung him aside.

"Kat n' Kose, chain the prisoners up to those two trees for some rest. Then come with me, I saw something back there a bit."

"Right, chief!"

The slaves sat upon some dry grass, resting their weary feet and aching muscles. Emmett shared some ripe cloudberries and acorns he had found with the ones who hadn't had anything to eat.

Luna was slumped on the ground, staring at what lie ahead. She was beat and was in one of her trances, staring at nothing in particular.

She suddenly noticed a small boy sitting next to her, unchained.

"wavyhaired girl chained up. Whya letem do that to ya?" he asked.

"We were captured by Cree and her crew. Who are you?" Luna asked in a whisper as she signaled the others over.

Winnie poked Shia, "Watch those guards and tell us when and if they come."

The boy crawled closer, "I'm Bayngo, too smart n' tricky to let'm catch I yep!"

"Could you help us Bayngo?" Winnie asked.

Bayngo shook his bushy brown hair, "Why'd me help such a silly bunch. Me gorra lotsa keys, open any lock."

"He's got a key," Chip whispered softly to Winnie, "we've got to borrow them."

Winnie bit and licked her always dry, cracked lips.

"Bayngo, note ower position. We're in dangah, weh may ne'er see 'ome, weh may ne'er see owere families again. Please, lend us those keys o' yers. Weh only need 'em fera second."

Bayngo thought for a moment.

"Worra you got? Ikkle cost you sumphink good."

Emmett nodded, "That's fair, wait one moment please."

They all huddled, discussing in whispers.

"Wot do weh 'ave? Ah've got nothin'," Winnie said.

Luna pulled out a ring made from and unthorned rose sprig with a small red rose bud. "Kuki made it for me for graduation. It isn't much, but it's pretty. He's probably never seen anything like it."

Stan spat something from his mouth and dried it on his shirt. He revealed it to be a small, red-hued pebble.

"Before we arrived at Sector V's treehouse, I had been sucking on this. It's quite smooth and flat now."

He placed it next to the rose ring.

Winnie looked around. "Anyone else?"

Chip removed his red baseball cap he always wore backwards, from his head. "Hoagie gave it to me for my eighth birthday."

Carmen reluctantly removed something from her ankle and put it in with the rest of the small pile. "An anklet Abby made from the Blurpleberry Supreme. She lent it to me for the party."

Winnie took off her necklace. It was a simple slip-knotted leather necklace with one unique otter-shaped bead on it. "Wally made it for me for Cadet Graduation."

Emmett took the bundle of things and signaled Bayngo over.

Shia warningly hissed from her position on watch. Bayngo hid behind the bushes and the captives pretended to sleep.

Sugrom came over. Tickling Shia under her chin with her cane, she looked over at the group of kids, making sure they weren't doing anything funny.

"Can't get any sleep, girly?"

Shia gulped nervously, "Not a wink sir-er-ma'am."

"Well your buddies seem to have it down well. They look like a bunch of babes sleepin' in a crib."

Shia found it too painful to look as Sugrom pushed her cane harder against her throat, knocking her over onto her back with the force. Shia tried to sooth her own pain with her chained hands.

"Get some sleep before I decide to tell Cree to use you as her next moving target. Heheheh."

Shia stayed on her back, "She's gone, but please hurry!" She said in a rasping, urgent whisper.

Bayngo scurried up and grabbed the pitiful pile of prizes.

"Hmmmmm…norra lot. Funny ring, purty stone, nice cap, look nice on me."

Emmett encouraged him, "Oh yes, very nice indeed. Put the anklet on your ankle, like so…perfect! Now, this here, that there, and voila!"

Luna held Bayngo by his shirt, "Just a second, where's the key?"

Bayngo rolled his eyes, "Don't carry 'em wit' me, gorra go fer 'em."

Luna kept her grasp firm, "How do I know you'll return?"

Bayngo opened his eyes wide in innocence, "You hafta trust Bayngo…um…"

"Luna,"

"Yeah, must trust I Lunna."

He ran out of reach of the manacled bunch. He then did a small dance.

"Me trickered you! Heheheehehehehe! Now me have prekky likkle gifts for free!"

Luna tore a huge branch off a tree and threw it with rage at Bayngo.

_Fwack!_

It hit him hard on the head. He hurriedly crawled away.

"Wake up, you dozy fools, we're marching again!" 30c called as Cree manacled a new captive with Winnie and the others.

Cree shouted at Katsu and Kosuke, "Cover our tracks, I don't want her brother knowing where we're headed."

Drowsily, the hostages were on their feet and on the move. A smoky fire coloured moon shone overhead along with the gem-like stars. In the dark, Winnie noticed Chip wiping away a tear.

"What's wrong Chip?"

The tall boy pretended he hadn't been doing anything. It was mo use against Winnie. He admitted it to her.

"Nothing, it's just, that cap meant a lot to me. It was the last thing to remind me of home. Think we'll ever see it again?"

Winnie felt a serge of warrior spirit bolt into her. "A'course, Chip. When weh do, we'll 'ave a big party, to celebrate our new KND positions. All of us. Ah promise ya."

"Thanks, Winifred," Chip said, managing a smile, "your word is good enough for me."

"Keep movin' you lazy lot!"

The newest captive nudged Stan. "Where are they taking us? Do they always shout and insult?"

The raven haired boy nodded, yawning, "Yup, they do that all the time. I'm stan Uno, and you are?"

"Sandy Dellow."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'd hate to be Cree when my brother gets here."

"Who's he?" Winnie asked.

"Chad, Numbuh 274," (This story takes place before Numbuh 274 was a teen.)

The group of them smiled, for the first time in a while. Sandy obviously found this all temporary until Chad caught up.

Winnie wished it was all that simple.

Me: Yay another chapter finished.

#4: Yeah, you're just typing something already written in your journal.

Me: Vi, duct tape.

Violet:tapes #4's mouth shut:gives me thumbs up:

#4: Mmgrmphrr!

Me: Ah, much better. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and a new fanfic I'll be writing soon. You'll know it when you see it.

#4: Grmmffburgge!


End file.
